Restaurante Maid
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: La diversión y la comida eran cosas primordiales en la vida del mentiroso, siendo arrebatados cruelmente de un día para el otro de su rutina diaria. Una pequeña invitación lograría que su felicidad volviera, pero solo por un momento. ¿Qué locura harás esta vez Kano Shuuya? /:Mekakushi-dan/OC:\\
1. Chapter 1

_¡Bienvenidos! Como en la descripción de mi perfil dije que escribía la primera cosa que se me viniera a la mente, pues aquí traigo una prueba de que es verdad. _

_Sin interrumpirlos más, dejo que procedan a leer esta historia. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola al ponerme en los zapatos de nuestro querido y masoquista Kano Shuuya._

_¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

><p>Lo extrañaba, sin duda alguna extrañaba sentir aquel aroma; ya sea su sabor y textura. Crujiente, suave, salado o dulce.<p>

Me refiero a la exquisita, deliciosa, apetecible, e incluso asombrosa comida de Kido.

Lo sé, me merecía eso y mucho más por todas las veces en que deje enfriar aquellas deliciosas obras de arte que con esfuerzo y dedicación nos daba nuestra líder. Y en este momento requería con desesperación de ellas.

Mi estomagó rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras observaba la vacía nevera de nuestra base sin rastro de comida alguna. Justo en ese momento recordé aquellos desayunos que ella preparaba. Realmente eran sorprendentes.

Esos exquisitos manjares me los habían arrebatado, junto a "ella".

Me abracé a la nevera, mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Esto era suficiente, sentía como no lograría soportarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Desde que Seto tuvo un pequeño accidente en su brazo, por obligación debió dejar el trabajo en el que estaba. Nuestra situación económica no era la mejor, y necesitábamos a alguien que con esfuerzo trajera al hogar el sustento para seguir viviendo.

Aún recuerdo ese momento en que el silencio reinó entre los presentes. Una mano se alzó, llamando la atención de todos mientras decía: _"Yo lo haré, ya que dudo que alguien más se ofrezca antes de que estemos muertos de hambre"._

Y fue en aquel momento, exactamente hace cinco días desde que dejó este humilde hogar, y se dedicó por completo a un misterioso trabajo del que no sabíamos absolutamente nada, con la promesa de que lograríamos sobrevivir gracias a su esfuerzo.

Seto ha estado en casa desde entonces, intentando suplantarla; pero nada era igual. Él y Mary se cuidaban entre sí, divirtiéndose mientras intentaban imitar el delicioso talento en la cocina de Kido. Son solo... _ellos dos._

¡¿Y donde se suponía que quedaba yo?! Esos cinco malditos días había intentado sobrevivir al hambre y aburrimiento. Me arrebataron todo lo que era primordial para mi.

Pero aquellas cosas primordiales en mi vida solo provenían de una persona; Kido Tsubomi. Ella era la única capaz de lograr que mi estomago fuera feliz, debido a los manjares diarios que siempre preparaba, cumpliendo cada horario de ellos; mientras que me brindaba sus mejores rostros furiosos al momento de sorprenderla con alguna broma. Hacerla enojar me divertía tanto...yo, era feliz en aquel entonces.

Pero esos días de felicidad absoluta se habían ido, dejando un vació en mí y mi estómago.

—¡Kidoooooo!...¿donde estas? —Grité, apegándome más la fría nevera, mientras mi estomago rugía su nombre.

—¡Kano!, ¿cuando dejaras de hacer eso? —Escuché la voz de Seto entrando en la cocina. —Es la quinta vez que te veo abrazado a la nevera y llamando a Kido. Si tienes hambre sabes perfectamente que Mary podría ayudarme a cocinarte algo, pero nunca quieres.

—Tu no entiendes mi sufrimiento... Kido se ha ido y no volverá jamás... —Seto rodó los ojos mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

—¿Cuantas veces te he dicho lo mismo?, Kido solo esta trabajando temporalmente hasta que mi brazo se recupere. Ella volverá y se hará cargo de la base nuevamente... —Su voz sonaba cansada. —Además ella vuelve a casa cada tarde.

—¡Pero solo llega para encerrarse en su cuarto y no sale hasta el otro día, para irse a ese trabajo del que no sabemos nada! —El hambre se apoderaba cada vez más de mi ser.

Kido solo volvía a casa justo cuando el cielo se oscurecía, diciendo que estaba cansada. No cocinaba, ni siquiera se acercaba a mí para preguntarme como me encontraba en su ausencia; ninguna sola palabra ni algún regaño. Solo dejaba algunos bocadillos en la mesa, y eso era todo.

—De verdad era necesario que alguien trabajara. Piensa que incluso tuvimos que decirle a Shintaro que se quedara un tiempo con Konoha, para que no hubiéramos muerto de hambre con la poca comida que tenemos. —Suspiró nuevamente, mientras me observaba con una gran sonrisa. —Vamos, ¿quieres que te prepare algo con lo que hay?

Dudé, pero ya no soportaba esa desagradable sensación en la boca de mi estómago. Acepté, soltando de entre mis brazos a la nevera.

—¡S-Seto!— La voz de Mary se hizo presente corriendo y casi tropezando hasta donde nos encontrábamos. —Momo-chan, Ene-chan, Shintaro, Hibiya y Konoha-kun acaban de llegar, ¡dijeron que querían invitarnos a comer! —Sus ojos brillaban de emoción como una pequeña niña.

—Oh, que amables de su parte.—Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Caminamos hacia el salón, viendo como todos se encontraban esperándonos.

—¡Chicos! —La animada voz de Momo-chan inundó el ambiente.

—¡Hola! —Seto saludó al instante, mientras la felicidad de ver a sus amigos se extendía por su rostro.

Él siempre era un amor de persona, no tanto como yo, claro.

—Hola... —Saludé, lanzándome al sofá con una desgastada voz debido al hambre.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué le sucede a Kano-san?— Preguntó preocupada al verme.

—Bueno... estos días ha estado así por el asunto del trabajo de Kido. —Contestó el mayor fan de la "esponjosita" con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Así que esta de esa forma por la Líder, ¿quién lo diría, eh? —Una cibernética voz se alzó en el televisor, mirándome con picardía.

Ene-chan y sus típicas bromas. Algunas eran divertidas, como cuando molestaba a Shintaro por su fetiche a piernas de chicas, o a Kido por su supuesto interés en la ropa interior con encaje.

Sólo la observé, fingiendo una sonrisa. Sus bromas jamás se compararían con las mías.

—He estado hambriento todos estos días, además de aburrido. —Mi voz sonaba despreocupada.

¿Qué sabía ella acerca de mi hambruna por la falta de Kido estos días? Podría interpretarlo como quisiera.

—Kano-san, Danchou no es tu empleada, además se que estas de esta manera porque no tienes a quien molestar. Deberías ser tú el que trabajara... —La voz de su hermano la interrumpió.

—Momo, cálmate. No discutan por cosas estúpidas. —Cerró los ojos, volviendo al silencio mientras un curioso Konoha lo observaba tomando su celular.

Solo sonreí, ignorando lo dicho del sabelotodo. Pero aún así le agradecí internamente; no quería seguir con ese tema sobre la ausencia de nuestra Líder.

—Abuela, recuerda a lo que vinimos. —La desinteresada mirada de Hibiya se encontró con la de Momo.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que apenas estoy en plena juventud? —Un tic nervioso se apodero de su ojo izquierdo mientras recobraba la compostura. —En fin, vengo a invitarlos a comer todo lo que quieran en el nuevo restaurante maid de la cuidad, es un lugar nuevo que se abrió hace poco. Pasé el otro día por ese sitio y era muy lindo...

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar las palabras "comer" y "maid", dejando de prestar atención por completo a todo lo que comenzaba a decir la emocionada Kisaragi.

Mi imaginación me transportó a un mundo en donde estaban miles de chicas vestidas con aquellos atuendos tan sexys y cortos...

—_Amo, ¿quisiera alguna otra cosa más? Recuerde, puede pedirnos todo lo que usted quiera._

_ —Por ahora no hermosa, solo quédense a mi lado hasta cuando se me antoje algún otro aperitivo._

_ —¡Kya! Nuestro amo quiere que estemos a su lado..._

_ —Amo, ¿podría darle un masaje mientras come aquel delicioso Taiyaki que yo misma le prepare?_

_ —Claro lindura._

Dejé de pensar aquellas cosas, ya que mi nariz comenzaría a sangrar en cualquier momento. Sin duda podría llenar mi triste y vacío estomago mientras observaba esas hermosas falditas, escuchando como de sus suaves y carnosos labios me llamaban "amo".

—¡Que estamos esperando! —Salté del sofá, corriendo hasta la puerta principal. —¡Vamos, vamos chicos! —Reí mientras mi imaginación me transportaba a ese sitio lleno de hermosuras nuevamente.

—¿Q-qué fue ese cambio de animo tan exagerado? —Preguntó Hibiya mientras todos se encogían de hombros.

—Y me dicen a mí pervertido. —Comentó el chico coca-cola.

Pero aquellas palabras simplemente no me afectaron, yo estaba extasiado por mi imaginación en ese momento.

ஐ

—Comida... quiero comida. —Konoha repetía por milésima vez desde que salimos de la base secreta.

¿Acaso habría alguna manera de su hambre cesara solo por una vez? Regla n°1, si no quieres irte a la banca rota, simplemente no tengas un Konoha en tu casa.

—Ya falta poco, podrás comer todo lo que quieras gracias a la abuela. —Hibiya sonreía maliciosamente observando a la Kisaragi.

Banca rota, eso lo dije hace unos momentos atrás.

—Si, aprovéchense de que estoy recién pagada... —Infló sus mejillas algo irritada, ignorando la palabra "abuela" que tanto le enfadaba escuchar. —A propósito Seto-kun, ¿de verdad no saben donde trabaja Danchou?

—No, dijo que no era de nuestra incumbencia; mientras ganase dinero aquello no importaba. —Ladeó su cabeza. —Se va temprano por la mañana y vuelve en la tarde, últimamente ya ni la he visto... solo cuando me entrega el dinero que ganó en el día.

Recuerdo aquella conversación, más bien gritos, luego de que fuera su primer día de trabajo. Seto, Mary y yo teníamos curiosidad por saber de donde ella venía, así que le pregunte sin más. Aún recuerdo el golpe en mi cabeza luego de insistirle a que hablara.

—Ya veo... —Respondió pensativa, observando el brazo vendado de Seto. —Espero que te recuperes pronto. Me siento algo culpable ya que todos disfrutaremos de un día juntos, mientras Kido-san trabaja sin descanso.

Conociéndola, se perfectamente que ella de verdad trabajaría sin parar por nosotros.

—También me siento de esa forma, pero no nos entristezcamos, ¿verdad Mary? —Sonrió a la pequeña ya que estaba algo cabizbaja. —Realmente es cansador realizar todas las tareas del hogar. No tengo la menor idea de como Kido logra aquello todos los días.

—¡Danchou es impresionante!, además de su futuro como excelente madre, ella es la disciplina en persona, ¿verdad señor ojos de zorro? —Ene-chan me miraba nuevamente con esa pícara sonrisa suya desde el celular de Kisaragi-chan.

Y allí iba nuevamente con sus bromas acerca de mi "oculta atracción masoquista hacia Kido". Qué estupidez.

—¡Claro, claro! —Respondí despreocupadamente alzando mis manos.

Sentí la mirada de la Kisaragi sobre mí. Y allí empezaba de nuevo...

—Apostaría a que Kano-san no ayuda en nada de los quehaceres domésticos.

—Kisaragi-chan, si que andas muy mala hoy conmigo... he tenido unos días bastantes ocupados gracias a la ausencia de nuestra Danchou. —Fingí tristeza en mi voz.

—Me imagino, rogando a que ella vuelva para que haga la mayoría de tus quehaceres...

—Chicos, vamos no peleen... —La suave voz de Seto se interponía entre nosotros.

—Cálmate abuela, te arrugaras más de lo que estas.

¿Mencione que algunas bromas de Hibiya hacia Momo-chan realmente me causaban gracia?

Momo suspiró, ignorando al chico nuevamente. Ellos dos si que tenían una extraña relación, bueno, no tan extraña y llena de golpes como la de Kido y yo.

Mi estómago rugió inesperadamente, exigiendo algún bocadillo.

Una pequeña risita por parte de Mary se escucho en el lugar.

—Momo-chan, ¿como es ese lugar al que nos llevas? —La curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

—¡Oh! Pues...—Su rostro se torno pensativo. —Es un lugar donde hay chicas y chicos que se visten de manera elegante, y se dedican a atender al público. De seguro te gustará cuando los veas. —Sonrió.

Los grandes ojos de la pequeña esponjosa se iluminaron, de seguro imaginando aquel vestuario que ocupaban.

Sí, aquello era lo más llamativo de esos lugares... las chicas usando aquellos trajes de sirvientas tan provocativos, diciendo que están allí para complacerte.

No podía dejar de sonreír, imaginando a aquella belleza que tendría la suerte de atendernos; bueno, de atenderme.

—¡Hemos llegado! —La voz de la Kisaragi me saco de mis profundos e importantes pensamientos, viendo como a lo lejos un gran y llamativo restaurante nos esperaba.

—Hey abuela, atraerás a todos... esos lugares están repletos de personas, y la líder no está para hacerte la vida fácil.

—Primero: tengo 16 años, segundo: se perfectamente que llamaré la atención, y tercero: he traído algo que me ayudara a pasar desapercibida.

Del pequeño bolso que traía colgando de su hombro sacó una peluca castaña.

Torpemente comenzó a intentar cubrir su cabello, recibiendo la ayuda de su hermano. Al terminar de arreglarse, solo pude comenzar a reír de su aspecto. Era realmente gracioso, mientras me veía furiosa; pero sabía perfectamente que no me golpearía con la misma fuerza de Kido si ese fuese el caso.

—¡Kano-san eres realmente malvado! —Sus manos estaban hechos puños mientras arrugaba su nariz.

—¡E-es que te ves tan divertida! —Mi estómago dolía de tanto reír a carcajadas, mientras otra pequeña risa se alzó en el lugar.

—¡Tú, pequeño niño no te burles de mí! —Ahora su enojo era hacia Hibiya. —¡Sigan burlándose de mi y no comerán nada!

Aquello logró que mi ataque de risa cesara en ese instante. Por nada del mundo me perdería de aquel hermoso y mágico lugar que estaba casi al frente mio.

Continuamos caminando, percatándonos de que el plan de camuflaje de Momo-chan funcionaba. Nadie la reconocería por ser una "idol", ni sus poderes se activarían ya que lograba controlarlos mucho mejor que antes.

—Goshūjin, ¿quieres que saque las mejores fotos de la ropa interior de las sirvientas para tu colección? —Aquel comentario de Ene-chan hizo que casi escupiera de la risa.

Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea. ¡Pero vamos!, todos saben que el incomparable pervertido del grupo es Shintaro, por lo tanto debía de mostrar mi perfil bajo.

—¡C-callate! —Reprochó el Kisaragi enojado y con un leve sonrojo. —¡Y a mi me dices pervertido!

Aquello me hubiera matado de la risa, pero en aquel momento mi atención solo se centro en la hermosa sirvienta que nos daba la bienvenida cuando cruzábamos la puerta principal.

—Bienvenido, mi amo. —Aquella chica rubia hizo una reverencia ante nosotros. —Siéntanse como en casa, de inmediato los atenderemos.

Su llamativo traje de maid iba adornado por unas orejas y cola de gato rosas. Aquello la hacia ver adorable, combinando perfectamente con su angelical rostro y su largo cabello, y claro, su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Usé mi máscara, mientras mis ojos recorrían a cada chica vestida de maid que encontrábamos en el camino. Sentí como si estuviera corriendo entre un camino de flores, mientras esas bellezas me esperaban en el fin del sendero para complacerme.

¡Ese lugar era el puto paraíso!

—¡Q-que hermosa! —Mary no dejaba de observar a cada uno de los sirvientes que veíamos, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción. —Quisiera verme tan linda como ellas.

—Siempre te ves linda. —Respondió con una dulce voz el hombre rana.

Y ahí iban de nuevo con sus típicos gestos de cariño.

Mary abrazó el abdomen de Seto, viéndose a los ojos mientras se creaba una atmósfera tan dulce como un pudin.

Pudin... mi estómago volvió a rugir.

Nos sentamos, eligiendo una adornada y amplia mesa cerca de la ventana. Sus acolchados asientos hacían que mi trasero se sintiera tan cómodo, al igual que en el sofá de nuestra base.

Observé el lugar, viendo como la mayoría de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas mayoritariamente por jóvenes, siendo atendidos por los empleados. Mi atención rápidamente se centró en todas las bellas chicas vestidas de gato del lugar, mientras mis ojos se concentraban en aquellos cortos vestidos, viendo sus piernas al momento de inclinarse ante los clientes...sin duda era el cielo.

—Que guapos son...—Momo no dejaba de observar a los sirvientes del lugar.

Y bueno, al igual que chicas atendiendo, habían algunos hombres vestidos de gato también, tipo mayordomo de Kuroshitnosecuanto; un anime que Mary me obligó a ver unos días atrás.

—Como si alguno se acercaría a ti con ese cabello que traes. —Le respondía Hibiya con burla.

—Pequeño mocoso...

—¡Seto!— Las manos de la esponjosita lo tomaron del brazo. —¡Quisiera ser una sirvienta como todas las chicas de aquí algún día!

—Claro que sí, Mary. —El chico rana le sonreía.

—La diferencia entre tú y ellas, es que esas chicas pueden caminar con un vaso de agua, sin tropezar con sus propios pies, kukuku. —Comencé a reír, pero la mirada enojada de Mary se poso en la mía.

Oh no, sabía que si continuaba burlándome de ella me convertiría en piedra, como tantas veces antes. Estar paralizado no era algo agradable, sobre todo si te picaba la nariz.

—Kano, deja de burlarte de Mary. Tu igual te haz caído bastantes veces por despistado. —Me reprochó calmadamente Seto.

—Esta bien, esta bien...—Mi estómago reclamó comida nuevamente. —Mierda, tengo tanta hambre.

—Co-mi-da... —Konoha observaba a Shintaro exigiéndole aquello.

—Maldición, ¿no que la atención era inmediata? —La voz del Kisaragi estaba algo molesta.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, si ya llegara nuestra mesera para que le observes las piernas...—Los comentarios de Ene-chan hacia Shintaro siempre me hacían reír.

—Seto, tengo hambre.. —Mary inflaba las mejillas mientras su mirada se dirigía a él.

—Está bien, pronto llegará la sirvien-...

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —Mi mirada como la de los demás se posaron en una chica levemente inclinada, sin lograr verla bien. El cabello cubría su rostro mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire —¿Qué desearía...

Mis ojos simplemente no podían creer lo que veía. No, no podía ser. Debía de ser una alucinación producto de tanta hermosa chica que había alrededor. Aquella voz, aquella chica...

Su traje negro de maid estaba ajustado al cuerpo, mostrando la silueta de su delicada cintura. Su falda estaba aproximadamente a 10 centímetros de sus rodillas cubiertas por largas calcetas negras, mostrando la suave y blanca piel de sus muslos. Su cuello tenía un enorme y plateado cascabel, como un gran collar con una cinta roja. Una cola y orejas blancas de gato adornaban su atuendo, como en todos los otros sirvientes.

Y su cabello... su cabello estaba peinado con dos coletas que caían por su pecho.

No podría dejar de observarla, sintiendo que en cualquier momento moriría de un derrame nasal. Aquella divina imagen estaba mostrándome a la diosa de todo mi paraíso maid.

Kido Tsubomi estaba paralizada como todos nosotros, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta, mientras su expresión era la misma como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo en persona.

* * *

><p><em>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente me entretuve bastante al escribirla. (Sí, Kano vio Kuroshitsuji junto a Mary ?)<em>

_Subiré la continuación cuando pueda estar nuevamente en mi horario de inspiración. (De una a cinco A.M)_

__Agradezco__ su apoyo, y créanme que más adelante en mis futuras historias vendrá lemmon, mucho lemmon. E igualmente comenzaré a subir contenido sobre más parejas de KP o de algún otro anime.__

¡_Muchas gracias por leer! :')_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola, hola!~ L-lamento la tardanza del capítulo... He estado algo ausente y bastante desabrida para escribir. _

_No tengo mucho para contar, así que espero que disfruten :D_

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿dónde había quedado? Mmmm... ¡Ah, ya lo recordé!, justo cuando nuestra querida y respetable líder del Mekakushi-Dan fue descubierta como la más sexy y hermosa maid de aquel restaurante.~<p>

Si les soy sincero no podía despegar la mirada de su cuerpo vestido con esas ropas tan extremadamente sensuales que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y sobre todo ese cascabel gigante de su cuello que le daba un toque llamativo a su vestuario que no tenían las demás chicas del lugar. Simplemente era algo que jamás creí ver durante mi vida.

Y si les sigo diciendo la verdad... verla de esa forma me causó tanta sorpresa y gracia que casi me atraganto al intentar contener mi risa, logrando utilizar a tiempo mi máscara para esas ocasiones tan repentinas.

No tengo la menor idea de cuantos segundos el silencio y la sorpresa se apoderó de todos, completamente inmóviles sin reacción alguna; los que estábamos en la mesa la observábamos y ella a nosotros como unas estatuas hasta que...

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Exclamaron llenas de emoción al unísoro Momo, Mary y Ene, logrando que Kido por fin reaccionara mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Oh,oh. Estallaría en tres, dos, uno...

—¿P-pero que mierda hacen ustedes aquí? —Alzó la voz lo suficiente para no llamar tanto la atención de todos. —¡¿Acaso n-no les dejé bastantes bocadillos esta mañana!? —Retiro lo dicho, ahora estaba casi gritando. Cubrió su boca de inmediato al percatarse de que algunas personas miraban hacia nosotros.

—K-Kido, no esperábamos encontrarte acá, t-todo ha sido un coincidencia... —La voz de Seto temblaba levemente, era claro que él era el encargado de mantenernos vivos en su ausencia. —Momo-chan n-nos ha invitado a comer...

—¿Momo? —Preguntó dudosa, era claro que no se había fijado a su alrededor por la incómoda situación en que se encontraba. —¡¿Eh, quién eres tú!?

—¡Danchou soy yo, Momo! —Respondió de inmediato la ahora castaña Kisaragi.

—¿Q-qué... Momo? P-pero tu cabello... —El rostro de Kido estaba realmente confundido.

—Es una peluca, ya que usted no estaba para ocultarme así que creí que un falso cabello me ayudaría, ¡y realmente funciono! —Sonreía victoriosa ante su logro, ¡pero vamos, todos sabemos que Kido es una distraída! —Danchou, ¿cuando planeaba contarnos lo de su trabajo?

—¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo Líder! —Y aquella era Ene metiendo su cibernética nariz en todo como siempre. —¡En verdad aún no creo que usted esté aquí vestida de esa forma, y déjeme decirle que le favorece totalmente!

—K-Kido... uuuhh... —La esponjosita no paraba de observarla con unos grandes ojos llenos de emoción. —¡T-te ves hermosa!

—C-cállense... —Tartamudeo intentando apartar la mirada. —Y-yo no quería que me vieran de esta forma... fue el único trabajo que logré conseguir...

—Kido, está bien. No sabes cuán agradecido estoy de que hagas esto por nosotros. —El chico rana sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

—Seto-san tiene razón, no hay de qué avergonzarse Danchou... eres realmente una maravillosa Líder que esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por sus seres queridos, ¿verdad chicos? —Preguntaba Momo al pequeño Hibiya y a su hermano ya que Konoha vivía como siempre en su mundo.

—S-sí... —Asintieron ambos algo avergonzados mientras evitaban hacer contacto visual con su líder.

—Chicos... —Agachó su verdosa cabeza algo avergonzada del pequeño espectáculo motivacional. —Gracias... —Susurró, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Kano-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Oí de inmediato la voz de la Kisaragi dirigiéndome la palabra ya que durante todo ese discursito de aceptación y apoyo hacia Kido no hice nada más que observarla como un desquiciado utilizando aún mi máscara.

—¿Q-qué me miras tanto idiota? —Su oscura mirada se posó sobre mí algo irritada al percatarse de mi existencia.

Y en ese momento no logré soportarlo más.

—K-Ki-do...

Mi máscara cayó logrando expulsar toda esa risa que se había acumulado con solo observarla vestida de esa manera. Reí, cubriéndome al instante con ambas manos mi boca mientras mi vacío estomago comenzaba a doler. No podía soportarlo más, ustedes saben como soy y lo que me produciría ver a la machota de Kido Tsubomi vestida como una sirvienta gato puesta a mis ordenes.

—Te mataré maldita basura. —La mirada asesina de Kido y sus puños estaban dispuestos a masacrarme en ese mismo lugar, pero la voz de Momo se alzó nuevamente.

—¡Danchou, por favor contrólese! ¡Podrían despedirla si hace un alboroto! —Su alerta detuvo de inmediato a Kido logrando que evitara asesinarme allí mismo. —¡Kano-san, todos estamos mostrando nuestra consideración y respeto a Kido-san y lo único que haces es burlarte de ella como siempre!, ¡eres un verdadero idiota!

Continúe riendo mientras la observaba allí parada intentando retener sus impulsos asesinos ya que si me golpeaba delante de todo el público la despedirían. Era divertido ver como hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarme a través de la ventana y golpearme hasta quedar irreconocible ¡Pero ella no podría hacerme absolutamente nada! Déjenme decirles que esa oportunidad de molestarla y salir completamente ileso no se presentaría dos veces en mi vida.

—Kano, juro que cuando vuelva a la base no te salvaras de mí...

—¿Eh, Kano? No se supones que debes de tratarme como tu "amo". —Sonreí al ver como se tensaba y me dirigía su más dura y cruel mirada. Pero lo que más me encantó fue ver un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. —Vamos Kido, di que soy tu "amo".~

—Tsubomi-chan, ¿este cliente te esta molestado?

No tengo la menor idea de cuando esa voz se unió a nuestra conversación, revelando de inmediato a quien le pertenecía. Un alto chico de una tonalidad pelirroja algo oscura y también vestido de mesero pero sin usar aquellos implementos gatunos se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Kido, observándola preocupadamente.

—¡¿Y-Yuuto-sama?! —Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a él, bastante sorprendida y nerviosa.

—Tsubomi-chan, ¿cuántas veces te tendré que recordar que no me digas Yuuto-sama? —Sonrió cálidamente hacia Kido.

—L-lo lamento... Yuuto-Kun. —Se disculpó al instante...

¡Esperen un maldito momento! ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? ¿Le decía Tsubomi-chan? ¿Y ese sonrojo de Kido al hablar con ese idiota pelirrojo? ¡Pero que jodida mierda estaba sucediendo! No podía creer nada de lo que estaba viendo, Kido parecía tan cercana con ese idiota que incluso aceptaba que le llamaran "Tsubomi-chan", y él le diese la confianza suficiente para decirle "Yuuto-kun" ¡y con un sonrojo en su rostro! Las fuertes ganas de reír se me quitaron de inmediato al ver toda esa escenita tan extraña.

—Aún no me haz respondido si este chico te estaba molestando. —Me miró alzando una ceja y luego dirigiéndose a Kido nuevamente con esos estúpidos gestos tan amables y calmados.

—N-no, él es un amigo y sólo estábamos conversando. —Sus palabras salieron tan nerviosas de sus labios; típico de ella cuando mentía. —En realidad ellos son mis amigos... l-lamento tanto el alboroto.—Sonrió mientras se encongía de hombros.

Kido sonriendo, algo sonrojada y tartamudeando... todo debía de ser una pesadilla; ¡maldición ella nunca se ponía de esa forma por nadie, ni menos por un chico! No, no y no. En ese instante logré utilizar una máscara mientras que mi rostro verdadero observaba con odio a ese bastardo.

—Mmm, ya veo. Entonces me alegro que todo este bien Tsubomi-chan. —Le sonrió sin dejar de observarla. Maldito idiota... —Bien, si me necesitas para lo que sea solo me buscas. —Su mirada se dirigió a su cuello, exactamente a ese gran cascabel plateado. —No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo, se ve perfecto en tí. —Su dedo se acercó hasta él moviéndolo y logrando que sonara levemente, para luego retirarse apresuradamente de donde nos encontrábamos.

El ambiente quedó tan silencioso, al igual que mi confusa cabeza. Entonces él le había regalado ese collar a Kido y por eso ninguna otra chica lo portaba además de ella... Mi mente al instante se quedo en blanco cuando me percate de lo que significaba ese cascabel.

Maldito, Kido no era suya solo por haberle puesto ese collar; ¡Kido no era de nadie más que a excepción de sus amigos! E incluso yo tenía más derecho que todos sobre ella, ya que siempre hemos sido tan unidos desde pequeños, aunque solo hace algunos años que ella decía que me odiaba; pero yo sabía perfectamente que era mentira.

—¡Danchou! ¡Kyaaaaa! —Era de esperarse que la Kisaragi reaccionara primero que todos. —Dios, ¿¡q-quién era esa guapura!? ¡Parece que le gustas!

—!Shhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Kisaragi baja la voz! —Su sonrojo fue tan evidente como una vela en la oscuridad.

—Líder se lo traía bien guardadito parece ¿eh? —Nuevamente Ene se entrometía y apoyaba toda esa estupidez. —¡Y de verdad que él esta loco por usted!

—¡C-cállense y dejen de d-decir estupideces! —Puso amabas manos sobre nuestra mesa. —Él es solamente mi supervisor, y esta encargado de ayudarme en lo que necesite, además de ver que haga el trabajo correctamente sin equivocarme. Fin de la conversación, no quiero escuchar ninguna otra palabra sobre el asunto.

—¡P-pero líder...!

—Ya basta con ese tema, tengo hambre y a eso es a lo que hemos venido ¿no? —No pude seguir soportándolo, sorprendiendo a todos por mi reacción.

—¿Qué sucede Kano-san, ¿celoso? —La picardía de Ene se dirigió a mi por completo, llamando la atención de Kido por lo que dijo.

Maldito virus. Por ninguna razón sería lo correcto mostrar mi extraña molestia a los demás.

—Para nada, tengo hambre y toda esta charla me ha aburrido.~ —Sonreí, dirigiéndome al hambriento Konoha. —Hey peliblanco, Kido nos traerá toooda la comida que pidas.

Y esa señores, era mi carta bajo la manga para abortar toda esta estúpida conversación.

—Kido... quiero brochetas y pudin... también dangos y brochetas...y quiero más brochetas por favor... —Toda la atención de Konoha se poso en Kido en un instante.

—Mierda, está bien... comiencen a ordenar de una maldita vez. —Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a anotar los pedidos en su rosada libreta.

—¡Seto yo quiero sushi! —Mary casi ahorcaba a Seto intentado llamar su atención.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! Yo quiero algunos dorayakis para compartir con Mary. —Le sonreía a la pequeña con cariño mientras sobaba su esponjosa cabeza.

—Yakisoba para mí por favor. —El virgen alzó la voz.

—Hermano, siempre comiendo cosas chatarras. —Momo lo regaño, ignorándolo al instante. —¡Bueno yo quiero una docena de onigiris!

—Si comes tanto te pondrás más vieja y gorda anciana. —El chico casi tsundere recibió de inmediato la enojada mirada de la chica con cabello falso. —Un plato de tonkatsu por favor.

—Bien... brochetas, pudin, dangos, más broquetas y más brochetas, sushi, dorayakis, yakisoba, onigiris, tonkatsu... ¿y tú idiota que quieres? —Me preguntó desinteresada.

Y por todo ese jueguito con tal pelirrojo que presencié, le pediría el mejor plato que tendían a servir las maids a gusto de su amo.

—Para mi un plato de curry, y espero que traigas la salsa de ketchup para que dibujes un hermoso corazón en mi plato.~ —Noté de inmediato como todos se tensaban.

—No te traeré eso, pide cualquier otra cosa. —Su voz intentaba sonar dura, pero sabía a la perfección que estaba realmente avergonzada, kukuku.~

—Pero Kido, yo quiero esooo...~ —Sonreí tiernamente. Por ningún motivo cambiaría mi plato.

—Esta bien. Enseguida vuelvo con sus ordenes. —Se resigno. Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero aún me faltaba decirle algo.

—Kido, no dijiste "con permiso mi amo".~ —Inflé mis mejillas intentando retener la risa cuando vi ese rostro tan extremadamente lleno de odio puro al recordarle su deber.

Su dedo de al medio se alzó solo un por un segundo, regalándome esa hermosa y divertida escena. Estallé nuevamente en risa al ver esa actitud nueva en ella mientras se retiraba de nuestra mesa.

—¿No crees que te estas sobrepasando? Cuando ella vuelva a la noche a casa te golpeará. —La voz del chico rana me reprochó con preocupación.

—Nee~ pero eso será a la noche, aún queda mucho antes de que me golpee. —Nadie entendía la satisfacción que me producía ver el rostro de Kido enfurecido y avergonzado.

—Pero que masoquista... —Dijeron todos al unísoro.

ஐ

Luego de varios minutos de espera por fin la comida llegaba a montones a nuestra mesa, siendo traída por Kido poco a poco.

—¡Todo se ve tan delicioso! Gracias Momo-chan... —Mary observaba su plato con una mirada emocionada.

—De nada Mary-chan... me alegra de que el ánimo de todos haya mejorado. —Contestó la Kisaragi observando con ansias el plato de onigiris que traía la Líder.

—Maldición, ¿tan hambrientos están? —Todos asintieron antes la pregunta de Kido. —Pero que cansador...

—Kido~ aún no haz traído mi curry.~ —Le recordé con simpatía, recibiendo al instante su terrorífica mirada.

—Te lo traeré, pero si continuas con tus payasadas no te dejare consciente esta noche. —Se giró y desapareció de nuestra vista, volviendo unos momentos después con su gran bandeja y sobre ella mi ansiado pedido. —Aquí esta todo, si necesitan algo más me avisan.

—Kido, falta que dibujes algo que te pida en mi curry.~ —No dejaría que se marchara hasta que cumpliese con eso.

Vi como de inmediato su boca se habría, seguramente para maldecirme; pero extrañamente agachó su cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado pidiendo prestado la botella de ketchup y acercándose a mí con molestia reflejada en su aura.

—Esta bien, haré esto y me dejarás en paz por una puta vez, ¿de acuerdo? —Su fría y muerta mirada me observó, asustando a todos; pero ñee, claro que a mi no.

—Lo que ordenes Líder~. —Le sonreí.

—¿Qué quieres que dibuje? —Acercó y volteo la botella de ketchup cerca de mi plato.

—Mmmm, quiero un gran corazón y en el medio que escribas mi nombre.~ —Amé ver en su rostro como intentaba contener su desesperación. —Además, quiero que me digas aunque sea solo una vez "amo" y prometo que dejaré de molestarte, ¡lo juro!

Me observó nuevamente con una mirada dudosa y molesta.

—Esta bien, amo.

Y en ese momento me imagine flotando en las nubes. Nada se compararía con escuchar tal palabra salida de sus labios, diciendo que soy su amo. Tuve que utilizar mi máscara nuevamente para esconder un pequeño sonrojo que apareció en mi rostro, y bueno también pude apreciar uno en el rostro de Kido.

Rápidamente ella dibujo un corazón de ketchup y escribió mi nombre con una letra casi ilegible; de seguro lo hacía a propósito.

—Ya hice todo lo que querías, ahora no me vuelvas a molestar. —Tomó su bandeja nuevamente dispuesta a marcharse.

Y claramente no dejaría que se fuese tan rápido y olvidar para siempre este momento. No, tenía que inmortalizarlo y llevarlo siempre conmigo; guardar para siempre la primera y quizá única vez que la vería vestida de tal forma.

—Espera un momento Kido.~ —Saqué mi celular, dispuesto a fotografiarla rápidamente a mi querida Líder.

Pero al instante en que enfoque su cuerpo, mi celular fue arrebatado de mi manos.

—¿Pero qué...? —Y fue justo cuando me giré levemente, encontré de inmediato al sujeto que me había arrebatado mi celular.

Maldito bastardo.

—Por si no lo sabes en este lugar hay normas, y una de ellas consiste en que no podrás fotografiar a las sirvientas. Además si quieres tener algún recuerdo de ellas, puede pagar por una fotografía autografiada de tu chica maid favorita. Por lo tanto pido por favor que cumplas con las reglas.

Lo observé divertidamente, era gracioso por supuesto. ¿Pagar por una foto de Kido? ¡Por favor!, yo podría obtener fácilmente una foto de ella, incluso en ropa interior. Pero lo que realmente me molestaba no era el dinero para obtener una foto de la Líder, sino el semblante protector de él sobre Kido. Claro, allí parado observándome con esos ojos tan verdes, pretendiendo ser el príncipe de ella que intentaba defenderla del chico malo; eso era lo que me enfermaba.

—¡Lo lamento tanto Yuuto-kun! Realmente mi amigo no sabía las normas de este lugar, además siempre es algo molestoso... —Era una verdadera molestia ver esa actitud en ella cuando él estaba cerca.

—Esta bien Kido, es mi culpa. Prometo que respetare cada una de las reglas de este lugar de ahora en adelante.~ —Me levanté de mi puesto, acercándome lentamente al estúpido supervisor. —¿Podrías devolverme mi celular por favor?

Me percate de inmediato de su altura, siendo más o menos como la de Seto. Fue un poco vergonzoso tener que alzar la mirada para obsérvalo a los ojos, viendo como una sonrisa se cruzaba en su rostro.

—Esta bien pequeño. — Ante tales palabras escuché como Kido y los demás intentaban aguantar su risa.

Desgraciado, nadie tenía el derecho de burlarse de mi estatura.

Tomé mi celular, guardándolo y volviendo a mi puesto mientras utilizaba mi máscara para ocultar todo el odio de mi rostro hacia el "perfecto" chico parado al lado de Kido. Noté al instante como todos observaban curiosos al idiota pelirrojo sin decir palabra alguna.

—Lamento haber sido tan descortés con los amigos de Tsubomi-chan, pueden decirme Yuuto. —¿Quien mierda le había pedido su presentación personal?

—Yo soy Momo... —Sonrió con algo de emoción observando a la pareja frente a sus ojos. —Y los demás son Konoha, Shintaro, Hibiya, Mary, Seto, Kano y En-..., ¡un gusto, ¿verdad chicos?!

Todos asintieron y saludaron al "protector" de Kido con algo de alegría, logrando de inmediato que la nerviosa Líder suspirara y le diera una mirada de agradecimiento a la Kisaragi por presentarnos; y claro, evitando revelar la extraña existencia de ese virus llamado Ene-chan.

—El gusto es mío por conocerlos. Tsubomi-chan siempre me habla de ustedes. —Sonrió, logrando que otra sonrisa se posara en todos los rostros de mis amigos.

—¿D-de verdad que Kido siempre habla de nosotros? —Preguntó con algo de timidez y emoción la albina.

—¡Claro!, ¿verdad Tsubomi-chan? —Su estúpida mirada se posó en ella, logrando que Kido se ruborizara.

—C-claro... —Sonrió nerviosamente. Aquello me irritaba tanto que incluso sentí que mi delicioso curry sabía a mierda.

—¿Y qué les pareció el lugar? —¡¿Por qué él aún no se largaba de una puta vez!?

—¡Es hermoso! Tiene una excelente atención, el ambiente es perfecto y bonito... —La pechos grandes volvía a abrir su bocota. Estaba tan seguro de que le encantaba ese idiota como pareja de Kido.

—¡Y-y los vestuarios son hermosos! —Gritó con emoción la esponjosa, cubriendo su boca avergonzada por lo dicho.

—Oh, muchas gracias por sus cumplidos. —Sonrió cálidamente a ambas logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente. —Y de verdad creo que si usara algún vestuario Mary-chan se vería completamente hermos-...

—¡D-de verdad le agradezco Yuuto-san por cuidar a Kido todo este tiempo! —La voz del chico rana se alzó rápidamente, evitando que el supervisor de segunda llamase hermosa a su medusa. Claramente aquello me habría causado tanta risa si ese bastardo no se hubiera cruzado en mi vida ni en la de Kido. —Kido es como una hermana para mí, y nunca quisiera que le ocurriese algo malo.

—No tienes para que preocuparte Seto-san, Tsubomi-chan es una gran y ejemplar trabajadora, y claramente la cuidaré. —Al instante las mejillas de Kido se encendieron, evitando la mirada de todos. —Bueno, fue un verdadero placer conocerlos, pero ahora debemos de continuar con nuestro trabajo.

Todos se despidieron mientras ellos dos se retiraban de nuestra mesa para continuar con su "trabajo".

—Me encantaría haberme presentado, pero creo que solamente se hubiera asustado. —La voz de Ene-chan aparecía luego de varios minutos en silencio. —¿No creen que él sería un perfecto novio para nuestra Danchou?

—¡Él es el indicado para Kido-san! Es amable, respetuoso, un verdadero príncipe y con unos modales caballerosos... —Suspiró la Kisaragi, metida en sus estúpidos pensamientos; y quién sabe si hasta imaginaba como sería la boda de Kido con ese baboso.

—¡Seto! ¿A Kido le gusta ese chico? —Preguntó inocentemente la albina.

—Quizá, quien sabe... ¿Tu qué opinas Kano? —Me observó algo curioso y preocupado.

—¿Eh? Pues yo creo que a Kido realmente no le atraen los hombres, ya que ni siquiera él parece uno.~

—¡Pero qué dices Kano, ¿acaso no lo viste?! Él es muy guapo y te aseguro que a Kido le gusta... —Y con aquellos comentarios de Momo, mi paciencia se acabó por completo.

Me levanté de golpe, llamando la atención de todos mis amigos quienes me observaban extrañamente.

—¡Te agradezco mucho tu invitación Momo-chan! Realmente estaba todo delicioso, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que me disculparán pero debo de irme.~ —Dichas tales palabras, me retiré rápidamente de ese estúpido restaurante maid.

ஐ

Habían pasado bastantes minutos caminando bajo la calor del verano sin rumbo alguno, mientras mi mente me mostraba todas esas escenas de Kido y ese tal Yuuto. Mi pecho se inundó de un extraño y asqueroso sentimiento cada vez que recordaba esas miradas y sonrisas que él le regalaba, siendo correspondido por un leve sonrojo de parte de ella.

Por alguna razón aquello me ponía inquieto. Sabía perfectamente que a la noche tendría que enfrentar los gritos y quizá golpes de la Líder por haberla molestado durante su trabajo, pero créanme que yo estaba más molesto de lo que podría estar ella.

Tan solo habían pasado cinco días desde que estaba trabajando en ese lugar, logrando que en tan poco tiempo ellos tuvieran esa confianza que yo mismo vi. Eso significaba que si seguía pasando el tiempo, él y ella podrían...

Golpee el costado de mi cabeza con mi mano, intentado no imaginar lo que sucedería entre ambos. ¿Pero en qué me afectaba que Kido lograra tener un novio? El tan solo pensarlo me causaba nauseas. Kido siendo novia de ese idiota al que a todos mis amigos adoraban, resaltando su amabilidad y no se cuánta mierda más.

No, sin duda alguna no permitiría aquello. Kido era mi hermana y mi mejor amiga y por lo tanto no aceptaría por ningún motivo que ella fuese de ese chico. Y no eran solamente "celos de hermano" lo que sentía; yo soy la representación misma del engaño y la mentira, por lo tanto puedo reconocer de inmediato cuando alguien esta ocultando algo.

Y podía presentir perfectamente que ese chico llamado Yuuto se traía algo entre manos.

* * *

><p><em>Y la pregunta es, ¿qué hará Kano para alejarla de ese estúpido pelirrojo?<em>

_¡Gracias por leer! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaa~ Estoy de vuelta, luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar por fin he logrado terminar algo; lo lamento. Este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo normal en este fic, pero tenía que ser necesario para llegar de una vez por todas a la idea principal. Y eso, debo admitir que amo rolear a Kano, pero a la misma vez si no estoy animada me cuesta bastante xd_

_Y sin interrumpirlos más espero que disfruten C: (y me disculpen si hay algo mal escrito ;C)_

* * *

><p>Poco a poco comencé a sentir como mis desnudos brazos se entumecían, percatándome de que la noche ya comenzaba a caer. Aún no lograba que los molestos recuerdos de esa mañana desaparecieran de mi mente. Bueno, no hace falta recapitular y volver a explicar mi enfado ya que era bastante evidente... ¡¿Cómo Kido podía ser tan idiota esta vez?!<p>

Para ser sincero ya no tenía esa típica energía e interés para seguir caminando sin rumbo alguno como la mayoría de las veces solía hacerlo, por lo que decidí que terminaría ese extraño paseo diurno y regresaría a la base para intentar descansar; y justo allí temblé levemente. Maldita mierda, había olvidado por completo que Kido ya estaría en el departamento esperándome para asesinarme por toda la molestia que le había causado en su trabajo. Ahora ya no me sentía tan a salvo de ella.

Al llegar introducí la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta 107 inmediatamente. El delicioso calor que emitía el interior del departamento me reconfortó levemente cuando chocó con mi fría piel, aah.~

—¡Seto, Kano ya volvió! —Me encontré cara a cara con la esponjosa, quién estaba desparramada en el sofá casi cubierta por su propio cabello. —Hola Kano. —Sonrió con una pequeña señal de preocupación, notando inmediatamente la pena que debía sentir por mí.

No tuve tiempo de responder ya que la presencia del hombre ciervo apareció sorpresivamente en el salón.

—Kano-... —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de que una enojada y conocida voz inundara con fuerza todo el lugar, notando cómo la medusa y la rana temblaban levemente.

Bueno, entendí perfectamente aquella discreta mirada de ambos hacia mí, diciéndome "eres hombre muerto"; o algo así.

—Seto, Mary, por favor vayan a sus habitaciones, tengo algunas cosas que hablar a solas con Kano. —Y allí estaba la verdadera Kido Tsubomi que con cada palabra parecía que me deseaba la más dolosa y cruel de las muertes.

—V-vamos Mary. —Era de esperarse que el chico rana se acobardara ante las ordenes de la furiosa Líder.

Ambos me observaron por última vez antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones, dejándome completamente a solas con la ya normal y machota Kido.

Sonreí, era de esperarse que este momento llegaría. Esperé algo nervioso a que ella me lanzara algo para así intentar esquivarlo como muchas otras veces antes; pero nada sucedió. A cambio ella me observó fríamente, para luego comenzar a acercarse hacia la entrada principal en donde aún me encontraba.

—¡Danchou, pero que felicidad saber que estas aquí! Aaah~ hace bastante que no pasábamos tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? —Su paso no descendía, sintiéndome cada vez más y más nervioso al notar como la proximidad de ambos comenzaba a ser bastante reducida. —Vamos Líder, alguien podría vernos.~

Se detuvo a solo unos centímetros en frente de mí sin decir palabra alguna y soportando las cosas que había dicho perfectamente. De un momento a otro tomó el cuello de mi camiseta bruscamente.

—¿Sabes por qué intenté ocultar mi trabajo? —Preguntó al momento en que toda su fuerza aprisionaba mi pobre, cansado y débil cuerpo debido a los días sin comer, intimidandome sin piedad alguna. —¡Claramente para que un idiota y pervertido cómo tú no me causara problemas! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me despidan?!, ¡porqué si eso sucede créeme que tu serás el primero en morir de hambre!

Maldición, ¡cómo si yo no estuviera ya agonizando de hambre durante todos estos días!

—K-Kido, está bien lo sientooo-...~ —Pero su agarre aumentó aún más. ¿De donde podía sacar fuerza tan malditamente demoníaca?

—Escúchame bien, y procura que esto entre bien en el diminuto cerebro que tienes; sí vuelves a interrumpir mi trabajo con tus payasadas te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

Su agarré aflojó, alejándose levemente de mí con esa mirada muerta que podría asustar hasta el mismísimo diablo. Por alguna razón prefería mil veces esa sádica actitud en comparación con aquella tímida y amigable que utilizaba en su trabajo, o mejor dicho sólo con ese idiota supervisor de manga shojo.

Sonreí, correspondiendo su mirada.

—No seas tan cruel Kido, ¿acaso no estuviste feliz de ver a tus amigos hoy? —Alcé una ceja sabiendo que podría activar su lado tsundere.

—Ese no es el punto imbécil. —Respondió rápidamente.

—Oh, ya veo... Entonces, ¿el punto es que ya tienes nuevos amigos?

Aquella pregunta llamó bastante su atención, ya que su fría mirada se tornó sorprendida causando que apretara levemente mis puños.

—No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar. —Respondió.

—¡Oh, vamos Tsubomi! Todos notamos tu nuevo lazo de amistad con ese supervisor tuyo. —Solté sin anestesia alguna, notando cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba por dentro. —¿En tan sólo cinco días forjaste una linda amistad con él verdad? ¡Eso es sorprendente!

—No deberías meterte en mis asuntos, ya que no meto mi nariz en los tuyos ni en tus idiotas caminatas nocturnas. —Su dedo me apuntó, regalándome una seria mirada.

—¿Eh, acaso te interesaría saber lo que hago?~ —Sonreí, disfrutando ver su rostro dudoso por aquella oferta que propuse.

—No es algo que me importe, si te revuelcas con alguien o si haces cualquier otra estupidez es tu problema, así que no te entrometas en mi vida.

Sus duras y crueles palabras sonaron por bastantes segundos en mi mente, y poco a poco la poca paciencia y el control sobre mi máscara se fueron reduciendo.

Ya me había hartado.

—¿Es en serio Kido? —Sonreí, viendo como su oscura mirada se posaba en mi algo confusa. —¿Tan entusiasmada estás con tu trabajo? Bueno, qué chica no lo estaría al recibir tanta atención especial ¿verdad?

Su rostro poco a poco comenzó a enrojecerse, soprendiéndose por lo que había acabado de decir.

—¡Pero que mierda estas diciendo! —Tome su muñeca al detener su puño que iba directamente a mi mejilla, perdiendo la paciencia por completo. —¡Suéltame imbécil!

Sostuve su brazo por algunos segundos más, sintiendo como mi pecho comenzaba golpeado por su mano libre. Mordí mi labio mientras el fino hilo de mi paciencia de cortaba de una vez por todas.

_Ella jamás me trataría cómo a él..._

—¡Por qué no te das cuenta de lo ridícula que te ves intentando ser femenina delante de toda esa gente!

Y allí fue cuando expulsé una de las estupideces y mentiras más grandes que había dicho. Sólo vi como su delgado cuerpo se paralizaba por completo, deteniendo los golpes para así observarme con aquellos temerosos ojos completamente sorprendidos. Algo en mi pecho se trizó, mientras me percataba de lo que había escupido con tanto veneno y odio de mis labios. Solté su agarre involuntariamente, sin poder despegar mi mirada de esos oscuros iris que poco a poco se fueron cristalizando. Noté cómo su barbilla tembló levemente, agachando su cabeza y ocultando con su verdoso flequillo sus pálidas mejillas.

Qué había hecho.

—Kido-... —Intenté decir algo, pero al instante fui interrumpido por ella.

—Cállate. —Susurró. —Intento hacer esto por ustedes, por ti... es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de mí. —Cada una de sus palabras estaban consumidas por la tristeza en vez de ira cómo era habitual en ella.

Y de pronto había desapareció. Escuché como unos pasos que se alejaban torpemente, y luego de unos segundos una puerta se cerraba con fuerza, notando inmediatamente como era la de su habitación. El silencio inundó cada parte de mi mente mientras la soledad comenzaba a consumirme, sintiéndome el ser más despreciable y repugnante de todos. Me maldije mientras mi máscara se rompía lentamente al percatarme de mi realidad.

En vez de protegerla, la había lastimado profundamente.

ஐ

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí parado en la entrada viendo fijamente a la pared sin lograr mover un músculo, hasta sentí como algo se posaba sobre mi hombro derecho llamando mi atención.

—Seto... —Susurré su nombre al verlo parado cerca de mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Su tono era serio, pero sin perder ese toque amable en él.

—No creo que sea yo de quien debas de preocuparte. —Sonreí al notar su preocupación.

—Lo sé... pero aún así. —Agacho su mirada. —Te entiendo Kano, está bien si te preocupas por ella.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, sintiéndome algo avergonzado por la forma en que lo había dicho.

—Lo único que quiero evitar es que entre alguien llegue a descubrir nuestros poderes. —Por alguna razón me estaba esforzando demasiado para mentir. —Sería una molestia para ser sincero.

—No es necesario que ocultes tu preocupación por ella, puedo saberlo inmediatamente ya que te conosco. —Rió levemente. —Después de todo ambos son muy cercanos desde pequeños.

—Eso fue hace años, ahora me quedó bien en claro que Kido sabe cuidarse por si misma. —Respondí ya hartándome del tema. —Además ella ahora me detesta el doble.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos, hasta que su amable voz se alzó nuevamente.

—Quizá le dijiste cosas hirientes, pero si hablas con ella en un lugar adecuado estoy seguro que podrás arreglas las cosas entre ambos. — Sonrió, depositando una mano sobre mi cabello el cuál agitó levemente.

La forma en que Seto había dicho aquellas palabras tan amablemente lograron que mi pecho se inundara de un dulce sentimiento llamado esperanzas, malditas esperanzas para que Kido me perdonara.

Sonreí al percatarme de que el único que podría subir mi ánimo en estos momentos sería él, mi querido y valiente hermano.

—Bueno, haré lo que sea posible.~ —Estiré mis brazos intentando actuar algo normal.

Mierda, todo lo que había pensado sobre Seto había sido bastante vergonzoso.

—Espero que sus problemas se resuelvan, después de todo Kido también es una chica. —Rió levemente, ya que con eso lo explicaba todo.

Bueno, tenía razón. Bajo esa sudadera de ipod, incluso más abajo de su ropa interior oscura con encajes que tanto utilizaba se encontraba una chica, quizá sólo la mitad... o un cuarto de chica. Quién sabe, ya que realmente la mayoría de las veces ella parecía un monstruo con una fuerza brutal y costaba bastante creer que algo femenino se encontrara en su interior... hasta que veías las faldas que ella misma hacía o la hermosa lencería que ocultaba en el tercer cajón de su cómoda.

—¿Seto? —Una pequeña voz se escuchó en el salón, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Qué sucede Mary? —Pregunto con una dulce voz el hombre rana, logrando que su afán por la medusa esponjosa saliera a flote.

—Prometiste que me leerías un libro antes de dormir, pero si estas ocupado no importa... —Infló levemente sus mejillas algo apenada.

—¡Para nada! ¡Ya había terminado de hablar con Kano! ¿verdad? —Su entusiasta voz llamaba mi atención.

—Claaro que sí Mary, Seto es todo tuyo ahora.~ —Me incliné levemente ante ella, cómo un mayordomo entregándole su verdoso postre favorito.

—¡Qué bien! —Dio algunos pequeños saltitos, tomando el brazo de su rana gigante para así comenzar a guiarlo hacia su habitación. —Buenas noches Kano. —Sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Qué descanses!~ —Respondí alegremente.

La cálida mirada de Seto me observó por un instante hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

Suspiré. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, siendo lo primordial la disculpa de Kido. Sabía que me mandaría a la mierda, así que sólo tenía que buscar un momento en que ella no lograra alterarse ni golpearme... y el lugar y momento perfecto aparecieron en mi mente. Sería peligroso, pero me arriesgaría aún después de todas sus amenazas.

La noche aún era joven, por lo tanto escape en ella y solo así lograría tomar algunas decisiones.

¿Por qué había sucedido todo aquello? Me respondí inmediatamente tras recordar al causante de todo esto; aquel supervisor. Apreté mis puños con sólo recordarlo, sintiéndome estúpido inmediatamente. No era culpa de nadie más que sólo mía ya que yo había actuado como un estúpido para llamar la atención de Kido, molestándome al notar su cercanía con ese chico y diciéndole aquellas falsas e hirientes palabras.

Una pequeña pregunta se alojó en mi mente al momento de recordar aquellas razones, ¿de qué quería proteger a Kido?

Mi instinto no pocas veces fallaba, ese chico podría ocultar algo.

ஐ

Mis ojos se abrieron pesadamente, notando cómo el jodido sol hacía que mi visión doliera levemente. Mi adolorido cuerpo se levantó de golpe al ver el reloj que me indicaba que eran pasadas las 12 del medio día. Me había quedado dormido y gracias a eso había tenido esa horrenda pesadilla en donde chicas maids me atacaban con comida.

Mi estomago rugió, recordando como la casi vencida leche y el añejo pan no habían podido saciar mi hambre en cuanto volví a la base en la madrugada. ¡Lo único que había en ese lugar era agua! ¿Dónde mierda estaba el sueldo de Kido en esos momentos? Recordé de inmediato el pequeño plan que creé esa noche, titulándolo "en busca del perdón de Kido por ser un idiota". ¿Bastante ingenioso, verdad?

Salí de mi habitación sin tener el mínimo interés de cambiar mi ropa que había usado el día anterior y que incluso me había quedado dormido con ella puesta, y sin pensarlo dos veces caminé hacia el salón con la intención de salir lo antes posible al exterior para poder realizar mi plan de una vez por todas; pero una voz me detuvo de inmediato.

—Kano, ¿a donde vas? —Aquella era la voz del chico ciervo quien se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina usando el delantal de Kido. —Ni siquiera haz desayunado... y al parecer tampoco haz tomado una ducha.

Ok, debía de admitir que en ese momento mi apariencia no debía de ser la mejor ya que con suerte había intentado peinar algunos mechones de mi desordenado cabello con mi mano; pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que terminar con ese pequeño cargo de conciencia llamado Kido.

—Estoy bastante apurado, así que a la vuelta comeré algo y me ducharé.~ —Pero el ceño fruncido de aquellos ojos miel no desapareció. —Lo prometo.~

—Lo bueno es que hoy no terminaste abrazado a la nevera como los días anteriores, así que esta bien. —Se resignó, suspirando. —Sólo ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré.~ —Respondí, recordando aquellos tiempos en que Kido era la que se preocupaba por mí.

—¡Kano! —La pequeña medusa salía de la cocina con una especie de una torta en miniatura y mal hecha, corriendo hacia mí sin cuidado alguno. —¡Mira lo que he podido hacer para que comamos-...!

Imaginarán lo que paso a continuación. Sí... una vez más dentro de las ya miles de veces anteriores terminó cayéndose al tropezarse con sus propios y peligrosos pies, logrando que esa extraña mezcla de chocolate con quizá que extraña sustancia dentro de él volara por los aires, aterrizando en nada más que mi camiseta. Me mantuve allí parado, sintiendo cómo ese asqueroso invento de Mary iba escurriendo y ensuciando mientras poco a poco se deslizaba hasta caer al suelo sobre mis botas. Me habría muerto de la risa con aquello sin tan sólo no hubiese sido a mi a quien ensucio.

Mi día no había empezado nada bien.

—¡L-lo siento! —Gritó asustada la medusa, mientras comenzaba a ocultarse en ese enorme cabello que parecía algodón de azúcar.

—Kano, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte-... —Lo interrumpí intentando utilizar mi máscara para que mi voz sonora despreocupada.

—Esta bien, en cuánto vuelva lo haré.~

Y sin pensarlo dos veces salí disparado de ese lugar, completamente sucio, despeinado, y hambriento.

ஐ

Estaba hambriento y con bastante calor, pero aún así logré llegar a mi destino; nada menos que a ese estúpido restaurante maid. Quizá la mayoría piense que soy un masoquista tras ir nuevamente a ese lugar que Kido me prohibió pisar para buscarla y disculparme, pero explicaré mis nada masoquistas razones. Primero, todos sabemos que la Líder experimenta un drástico cambio de la base a su trabajo como maid, y segundo, ella no podría armar un alboroto ni golpearme. Así que resumiendo, sólo le quedaría escucharme aunque no quisiera, y luego de arreglar nuestros problemas la dejaría en paz.

Debía entrar a ese lugar sin llamar la atención, y hacer eso sería bastante complicado con mi penoso y sucio aspecto. Pero rápidamente una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

Fácilmente resolvería aquello.

Abrí con suavidad la puerta que daba al interior de ese lugar, siendo recibido inmediatamente por una hermosa chica con un largo cabello negro y ojos claros que sostenía unos pequeños volantes en sus manos.

—¡Bienvenida a nuestro restaurante maid! —Saludó con alegría, inclinándose levemente ante mí. —Por favor siéntase como en su hogar, de inmediato la atenderemos.

—Oh, muchas gracias.~ —Sonreí, notando como la chica me observaba con un pequeño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. —¿Sucede algo? —Pregunté con una ligera y tímida voz fingida.

—Oh, bueno... quizá esto pueda interesarte. —Me entregó uno de esos volantes, el cuál recibí sin interés alguno. —Creo que podrías ser perfecta. —Sus tímidas palabras me incomodaron levemente.

Sonreí, para luego dirigirme a una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana al momento en que guardaba ese papel en uno de mis bolsillos. Lo que esa chica intentaba decirme no me interesaba en absoluto.

Ese hermoso e irresistible lugar ya no era nada más que una molestia para mi. Vi nuevamente esas hermosas chicas vestidas con aquellos trajes que tanto me encantaban, pero esta vez no tenía interés alguno por ellas.

Hasta ahora mi transformación en una rubia, limpia y algo adorable chica había sido perfecta. Para serles sincero creía que alguien así no llamaría la atención de nadie, logrando entrar sin que ese estúpido supervisor me reconociera y se fuera de chismoso con Kido. Oculté un poco mi enrulado cabello con la oscura capucha que traía, intentando encontrar desesperadamente la presencia de Kido sin suerte alguna. Suspiré, mientras mi estómago rugía levemente. ¡Pero que hambre tenía al oler aquellos deliciosos platos que todos comían menos yo!

—Lamento la tardanza mi ama. —Aquella amble voz llamó mi atención, viendo inmediatamente como un castaño y elegante chico se encontraba a mi lado. —¿Desea ordenar ya?

Maldición, olvidé que el entrar allí significa ser atendido por un mesero que te obligaba a consumir algo de ese lugar; y yo no traía dinero alguno.

—Claaro.~ —Le respondí con una sonrisa, intentando pensar en el primer platillo que se me ocurriera. —Quisiera un plato de ramen por favor.~

—Enseguida, con su permiso. —Se giró, desapareciendo luego de algunos segundos.

Debía de encontrar a Kido lo antes posible antes de que ese mesero trajera un plato que no podría pagar. De pronto, mis ojos se posaron en aquella única peliverde de ese lugar usando tal vestuario que hacía resaltar ese lado femenino tan extraño pero algo "lindo" en ella; costaba admitirlo pero era verdad. Se acercó a una mesa algo lejana llevando sobre su bandeja una especie de postre, entregándoselos a unos chicos, para luego desaparecer del lugar al pasar por una grandes puertas en donde pocas personas del personal entraban.

Aquella era mi oportunidad.

Me levanté de mi lugar, dirigiéndome supuestamente al sector de los baños. Lo que haría sería trasformarme en ese castaño mesero, para así lograr traspasar esa amplia puerta por donde sólo el personal podía entrar. Y así fue, de un momento a otro mis ojos cambiaron mi femenina apariencia al mismo chico que me había atendido. Rápidamente me dirigí hasta ese lugar, notando como todos seguían en su propio mundo así pasando por aquellas amplias puertas.

Mi intención era encontrarla rápidamente, pero me sorprendí cuando vi la cantidad de puertas que se encontraban a la vista. Aaahg, tendría que buscar en cada una de ella a la problemática mesera peliverde.

Abrí una, viendo un cuarto de duchas. Abrí otra, encontrándome un armario en donde había muchos trajes de meseras. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? ¡Habían tantas cosas distintas en cada puerta que habría! De pronto, en la casi décima puerta pude ver como era una habitación parecido a una oficina, y justo allí parada revisando algunos papeles se encontraba la tierna y calmada Tsubomi maid.

—¿Hirumi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó algo sorprendida al verme. —¿Acaso no firmaste el libro de asistencias?

Mierda, aún estaba transformado en ese castaño mesero.

—Pues... —Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí suavemente, notando cómo el ceño de Kido se fruncía. —Quería hablar algo a solas contigo.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero no seria conveniente que hagas esto. —Su voz era dura y seria. —Ya me voy.

—Espera, no te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches. —Mi mano se posó en su hombro, deteniendo su paso. —Por favor.

—Está bien, pero no me toques. —Quitó mi mano de su hombro bruscamente. Guau, Kido si que era dura con los chicos. —Te escucho.

—Lo prometiste. —Mis ojos se tornaron rojos, transformándome de ese castaño al sexy rubio que soy.

—¡Pero que mier-...! —Tapé su boca al momento en que un enojado y sorprendido grito salia de sus labios.

—¡Baja la voz! —Mierda, también había hablado bastante fuerte.

—Suéltame. —Quitó mis manos de sus labios, viéndome fríamente. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no piensas dejarme en paz? ¿Y que mierda le sucedió a tu cabello y a tu ropa? Eres asqueroso...

¡Por qué todo me tenía que ir tan mal ese día! Se me había olvidado por completo la asquerosa mancha de mi camiseta, y al parecer mi cabello también tenía algo pegajoso cuando pase frenéticamente mis manos para intentar arreglarlo. ¡No era tiempo para sentirse vanidoso!

—Mary se tropezó y me lanzó una especia de torta... ¡pero ese no es el tema! —Mejor comenzaba a hablar ahora. —Kido, sobre las cosas que dije anoche-...

—No entiendo que haces aquí después de todo si me encuentras tan ridícula-...

—¡No me interrumpas! —Tomé nuevamente sus hombros, logrando que ella retrocediera mientras nos alejábamos de la puerta. —Todo lo que dije fue una estupidez, en realidad no te vez ridícula ni nada de eso... bueno quizá algo adorable...

Pero que mierda estaba diciendo. Eso fue algo que había salido de la nada... Aaagh, al ver la extraña mirada de Kido al decir aquello utilicé mi máscara para lograr ocultar un pequeño y estúpido sonrojo que se había formado en mis mejillas.

—¡Sí estas aquí para seguir con tus payasadas entonces vete! —Gritó, empujándome levemente con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

—¡Maldición, Kido yo lo sient-...!

—¿Alguien me explicaría lo que está sucediendo aquí?

Sólo sentí cómo la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, escuchando cómo aquella molesta e irritante voz aparecía allí sin dejar de terminar mi disculpa en la que tanto me había esforzado decir. Apreté mis puños, insultando al mundo en mi interior. Maldito pelirrojo.

Este día iba de mal en peor.

—Yuuto-kun... —La nerviosa voz de Kido se alzó rápidamente.

—Está bien Tsubomi-chan, creo que él que debe de dar explicaciones es otra persona. Te agradecería que nos dejaras solos por un momento y vayas por unos pedidos en la mesa dos por favor. —Su voz sonó tan amable y calmada que sentí cómo en mi interior comenzaba a irritarme.

Su actitud y la forma en que parecía que había instalado un dispositivo de rastreo en Kido ya que siempre lograba encontrarla y llegar justo en los momentos en que yo intentaba hablar con ella me enfermaba.

Recibí una mirada por parte de Kido, preguntándome por quién estaría preocupada; por su trabajo o por mi.

—No te preocupes Danchou, haz lo que te dicen.~ —Sonreí despreocupadamente.

Y así fue, caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola sin antes de lanzarme una extraña mirada; quedando así por primera vez a solas con ese supervisor.

Tenía bastante curiosidad por escuchar lo que trataría de decir.

—Y bien, ¿que tendría que hablar un respetable supervisor con un chico como yo?~ —Pregunté sin rodeo alguno, evitando quitar esa despreocupada voz que siempre usaba.

Observé cómo esa amable sonrisa en su rostro desaparecía al momento que su rojo cabello cubría un lado de su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Ya me estoy hartando de que interrumpas mis planes maldito mocoso.

No alcancé a reaccionar, sintiendo el fuerte dolor en mi espalda cuando él tomó el cuello de mi sucia camiseta, lanzándome contra la pared con fuerza. Intenté zafarme, pero su fuerza era mayor y con mi débil cuerpo no podría hacer nada.

—Te haz vuelto una maldita y pequeña piedra en mi zapato desde que apareciste en este lugar. —Su voz amable había cambiado a una grave y amenazante. —Por ningún motivo dejaré que arruines todo lo que he logrado en tan poco tiempo con _Tsubomi-chan_.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! —¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo este tipo?

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —Su agarre aumentó. —Bueno, cómo te darás cuenta desde que vi allí a Tsubomi-chan completamente desesperada en encontrar un trabajo para ayudar a sus "amigos" no dudé ningún segundo conseguir lo que tanto ella deseaba. Así que básicamente ella tiene el deber de "devolverme el favor". —Sus palabras se tornaron bastante oscuras.

—Con eso te refieres... —Susurré intentando creer que lo que imaginaba no era cierto.

—Notarás cómo Kido es una chica bastante inocente, y no me detendré hasta escuchar como sus hermosos labios giman mi nombre-...

No tuve la menor idea de donde había adquirido tanta fuerza para zafarme de él, lanzandolo a la pared mientras mis manos apretaban su cuello con fuerza. El sólo imaginar a Kido siendo usada de tal manera por él revolvió mi vació estomago. No, jamás lo permitiría...

—¡Escúchame bien, sólo lograras eso bajo mi cadáver! —Grité, mientras aumentaba la fuerza en su cuello. —¡Jamás dejaré que la toques!

—K-Kano-kun... estas l-lastimándome... —Su tono aún con mi agarre fue bastante alto y levemente asustado, llamando mi atención extrañamente.

—¡No vengas con tu mierda nuevamen-...!

—¡Kano! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo!?

No había logrado sentir la pisadas de Kido hasta que su presencia en la habitación irrumpía con sorpresa. Mi capucha fue jalada fuertemente, logrando deshacer el agarre que mantenía en el cuello del maldito depravado.

Tenía que advertirle sobre él y lo que se proponía. Tenía que protegerla...

—¡Kido, escuchame-...! —Pero mis palabras fueron en vano.

—¡No quiero escucharte, esto es el colmo! —Su mirada se entristeció. —¿Sólo quieres que me despidan aún sabiendo nuestra situación? Mejor... vete...

—¡Kido sólo escúchame-...!

—¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡No quiero volver a verte, no después de toda esta mierda!

Mordí mi labio tan fuerte que saboree mi propia sangre justo cuando veía una sonrisa en los labios de aquel chico del cuál Kido se encontraba preocupada mientras revisaba su enrojecido cuello.

Y era verdad, mis sospechas sobre él eran ciertas. Tramaba algo realmente peligroso.

ஐ

¿Querrán saber lo que paso después de toda esa mierda, verdad? Bueno, no tardaron en llegar los guardias, quienes me lanzaron por la puerta en donde tiraban la mayoría de la basura y comida sobrante. Olía tan mal que al llegar a la base Seto me imploró que me diera una ducha, y claramente tuve que hacerlo. Me mantuve allí por casi una hora, intentando relajar mi tenso cuerpo además de enfriar mi mente.

Salí de la ducha bastante cansado. Mi cabeza dolía cada vez que recordaba el propósito por el cuál ese chico iba tras de Kido. Podía entender ahora la razón del comportamiento de ella; que una chica sin experiencia alguna atendiendo público lograra encontrar un trabajo para sacar a delante a su familia. Podía entenderlo, pero no era una razón para que ese bastando deseara que ella devolviera aquel favor, y mucho menos de tal manera.

Mi puño aterrizó sobre mi cama en donde me encontraba sentado. Maldición, Kido corría peligro con ese chico... pero nadie, ni incluso ella me creería aquello si no tenía pruebas. Tomé entre mis manos aquella oscura prenda que Ayano me había regalado hace tantos años atrás, notando lo desesperado que me sentía. Kido me odiaba tanto que mi pecho dolía levemente. Nadie más podría salvarla si no era yo... era mi hermana, mi amada hermana. Necesitaba protegerla y al mismo tiempo alejarme de ella, ya que no querría saber nada de mí. De pronto vi cómo un pequeño y coloreado papel sobresalía de mi bolsillo, recordando a la chica que me lo había entrado en ese restaurante y la manera en que lo guardé sin interés alguno. Lo tomé entre mis manos, leyendo las grandes letras que se encontraban en él.

"VEN Y ÚNETE A NUESTRO ASOMBROSO RESTAURANTE FORMANDO PARTE DEL PERSONAL FEMENINO MAID. ¡TE ESPERAMOS!"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al momento que recordé las palabras de esa chica que me había entregado aquel papel: _"Oh, bueno... quizá esto pueda interesarte. Creo que podrías ser perfecta". _La rubia chica en quien me había transformado esa mañana sería perfecta. Aquello significaría que ella podría estar trabajando y ganando algo de dinero, y a la misma vez podría cuidar de cerca a Kido, y mantener sus ojos bien puestos sobre ese bastardo supervisor... Pero eso significaba que yo...

¡Maldición, yo era el que debía de trabajar cómo una sensual y adorable chica maid! Tragué fuerte al imaginar vestido con esos trajes tan cortos, sintiendo la mirada de algunos chicos pervertidos sobre mi cuerpo... y debía admitir que muchas veces antes me había hecho pasar por chicas, pero nunca para algo así. Suspiré al momento en que una imagen de Kido cruzó por mi mente. Debía hacerlo por ella, tenía que protegerla de ese bastardo y de sus malditas intenciones; tenía que protegerla en nombre de Ayano, Seto y de toda su amada agrupación secreta.

Me resigné. ¿Pero que clases de locuras haría ahora?

* * *

><p><em>Démosle la fuerte bienvenida a este fic a nada menos que Kanoko-chan~ Y para todas aquellas que quería eterno sufrimiento para Shuuya, esto apenas ha empezado :3<em>

_A propósito, quería agradecer a cierta personita que me deja unos lindos reviews siempre, pero como no tiene cuenta simplemente no puedo agradecerle :C ¡MERU CHAIN HAZTE PRESENTE! Sólo espero que leas esto, y decirte que siempre me hacen reír tus lindos comentarios xD Gracias de verdad :') :CorazonesParaTi:_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3_


End file.
